


The Nual' Family Onion

by jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Small bit of angst, Smut, Switching, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, dear god they are so fucking cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets/pseuds/jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets
Summary: Dean had lived in lawrence, kansas his entire life. Born and raised. In his twenty-six years in the beautiful city, he lived a wonderful life surrounded by the amazing people who lived there, many of them becoming family over the years. After high school, he started working for his uncle Bobby at his mechanics shop and fell into a comfortable routine. He still lived at home with his parents, John and Mary Winchester, and for the foreseeable future, Dean had no intentions of changing that. Until he saw him.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so in love with this fic, so I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think <3  
> Love you guys!! <3

Dean had lived in lawrence, kansas his entire life. Born and raised. In his twenty-six years in the beautiful city, he lived a wonderful life surrounded by the amazing people who lived there, many of them becoming family over the years. After high school, he started working for his uncle Bobby at his mechanics shop and fell into a comfortable routine. He still lived at home with his parents, John and Mary Winchester, and for the foreseeable future, Dean had no intentions of changing that. Until he saw him.

A slight change in Dean’s daily routine of get up, go to work, lunch at the food truck down the road, and go home, had him coming face to face with someone he had never seen around town before. When lunch time came around noon for Dean, his day was suddenly sent flying off the hinges when the regular food truck that usually parked itself down the street from his uncle’s shop, wasn’t there. Which meant that he had to get in his car and actually drive into town for something to eat. 

After looking around and driving past several drive-thru restaurants, he decided to pull into the local park. He remembered as a kid his mom would take him to this park everyday after school for ice cream, and on weekends she would treat him to his favourite, a pulled pork poutine and cherry pie on the side. He hadn't had food from here in years and thought today would be a good day to revisit that incredible poutine. And it turned out to be a better day then he had ever anticipated.

Dean got out of his car and walked over to the small building in the centre of the park and got in line. He only waited for a few minutes before it was his turn to order and he was called up to the counter. “Hi, can I have a large pulled pork poutine, cherry pie on the side, and a bottle of coke to go, please.”

“Sure thing, honey.” Dean smiled at her as he handed her a twenty and told her to keep the change, and he was sure that she was the same lady who had worked the counter even when he was young. 

Once he was settled, he stepped off to the side to wait for his food and pulled out his phone. A few people after him had ordered, but there was a certain voice that pulled him out of his thoughts, a gravelly, deep voice he had never heard before that sent a shiver through his whole body. 

“Hi, can I get a bacon cheeseburger with fries, and a large black coffee.”

At the sound of the strangers voice, Dean looked up and was met with a handsome man. Dark ruffled hair, sharp features, blue eyes. And before Dean could even so much as stop himself, his mouth spoke before his brain could interject. 

“If you like burgers, you should try the Roadhouse.”

“I’m sorry?” The man turned to face Dean, and his eyes seemed even bluer at this angle.

Dean stepped closer to the man, his brain still not able to catch up and stop him, “The Roadhouse. It's an old bar that’s owned and run by a family friend of mine, and the owner makes the best damn burgers I've ever had. Don't get me wrong, food here’s good, but Ellen takes the cake for sure.”

“Oh,” the man nodded, “perhaps I shall have to try it someday.”

The man nodded once more in thanks, then turned away from Dean to face the counter again. 

“My names, Dean,” he stepped forwards again to stand beside the man this time, “Dean Winchester.”

The man eyed him for a moment before taking Dean’s outstretched hand, “Castiel Novak.”

“If you want, I could take you to the Roadhouse sometime.”

The man’s eyes, and Dean’s for that matter, both went wide at his words as the man stuttered, “Did… did you just ask me out?”

“I…” Dean shifted his eyes around nervously, did he really just go for it, just like that?! “I think I did, yes.”

“Well, thank-you but no.”

Dean was taken aback by the sudden and outright rejection. He knew he couldn't really expect much especially since he seemed, at the moment, to be having some sort of outer body experience and suddenly had no control over his words, and he literally just met the guy, but it did still sting a little. 

“Castiel! Bacon cheeseburger, fries, and a large coffee!”

Castiel stepped away from dean and took his bag and coffee from the counter, then turned back towards the door. Dean stepped in front of him, intent on demanding a reason for the harsh let down, but was only able to get out a measly, “why… why…”

Castiel fixed him with a stare that had Dean suddenly frozen in place, “I do not have time to date right now and I have a lot of responsibilities that require all of my attention. So, thank-you, but no thank-you. Have a nice day, Dean.” And with that Castiel moved past Dean and left the building. 

He stared after him for a moment, a voice behind him shouting, “Dean, your orders ready,” only vaguely in the back of his mind. Before the voice was shouting even louder, pulling him from his trance, “Dean, sweetie, your orders ready!”

Now finally seeming to have his brain and body on the same page again, he grabbed the bag of food and quickly ran out the door after Castiel. And with a quick look around the park and parking lot, realized he was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel arrived home later that afternoon. Work was as boring as it always was, being the accountant for his father's construction business was not always the excitement he had hoped for in a job, but it was a good job nonetheless. And working for family had its perks. 

“Cassie, is that you?” a voice called from within the house as he placed his coat in the closet and shucked his shoes. 

“Yes.” 

“We’re in the kitchen, come join us,” a slightly accented voice called this time, “Gabriel is making tarts!”

He shuffled his way down the hall and found two of his brothers in the kitchen, one making tarts and the other sitting at the counter eating them equally as fast. He took a seat at the barstool and grabbed one for himself. 

“These are delicious, Gabriel.”

“Why, thank-you, baby brother,” he beamed as he started rolling the dough for more tarts, “though I wish someone would think of the others that live in this house and stop eating them all before anyone else has a chance.”

Castiel looked to Balthazar who was shoving yet another tart in his face as he mumbled around a mouthful, “I can't help it, they are so good!”

Gabriel just shook his head, knowing there was no arguing or stopping him, then turned his attention back to Castiel, “So, how was your day, little brother?”

“It was a normal day,” he shrugged around a bite of his second tart, “but I did get asked out today at the park while I was getting lunch.”

“What?!” Gabriel's eyes were so wide they looked like they might explode, and Balthazar actually choked on his tart. “Cassie, that’s great! Did you say yes?! Tell me you said yes!”

“First things first,” Balthazar placed a hand on Castiel’s knee once he finally stopped coughing and seriously asked, “was he handsome?”

“Yes.”

“So, you said yes then, right?” Gabriel leaned over the counter expectantly.

“I said no.”

“Why?!” both brothers asked in unison.

Castiel looked at them and sighed, “I have far too much responsibility right now to even think about the possibility of dating someone.”

Balthazar sighed beside him, “Castiel, you can't keep using this as an excuse to avoid having a life. It's been three years now, you are entitled to go out and have fun, you don’t have to push yourself aside.”

“And were here too, Cassie,” Gabriel motioned between himself and Balthazar, “and Dad, and Gadreel. You know we are always willing to help so that you can date someone, you deserve it.”

Castiel shook his head, “No. I cannot ask you to take on the responsibility that I agreed to, just so I can go on a date.”

“But what if it's not just one date?” Balthazar shook the knee where his hand still remained, “What if this guy ends up being the man you fall in love with, your happily ever after, your knight in shining armour who will ride you off into the sunset on his noble steed?”

“That, I definitely do not have time for.” Both brothers looked as though they were about to protest the idea again when Castiel grabbed another tart and stood from his chair, “I appreciate your concern for my dating life, but I am perfectly fine with the way my life is right now.”

And with that he left the two brothers to exchange frustrated looks.

~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a few nights since Dean had met Castiel in the shop at the park, and despite the fact that the food truck had returned to its original spot, Dean continued to go out of his way to get his lunch at the park. He had not seen Castiel since. 

He had planned on trying again, or at least getting a better answer out of Castiel as to why he had turned him down, but it had so far been a disappointing week. So, his friend had decided that he needed a good old night of drinking, pool, and poker to get his mind off of the handsome man in the trench coat.

It was a good idea, and one that usually worked when Dean was feeling a little down or deflated, but it wasnt so much working tonight. He had played a few games of pool with some buddies from his uncle’s shop, and took the pot for the first round of poker. But had since then decided to bow out and was now sitting on the couch alone, staring aimlessly into his beer bottle. 

A body then sat beside him, arm wrapped around his shoulder bringing his attention back to the present, “You okay there, buddy?”

“Im fine, Ash,” he lied, though he already knew ash could see right through it, “I just don't know why he rejected me so fast.”

“Dean, you asked the guy on a date after he only knew you for a matter of two minutes,” Dean nodded, “maybe if he knew you it would have been a different outcome.”

“Probably,” he agreed, “but I can't even find him to put the offer out there. It doesn't even have to be a date, but the chance to at least get to know each other, I just want him to talk to me. But since the other day hes promptly vanished from the face of the earth.”

“I’m sure you’ll bump into each other again, buddy, just give it time.”

“I hope so,” he said as he swirled the last remains of his beer then decided to place it on the table, “but I should go.”

Ash watched as he stood and made his way for the door, confused, “It's only eight.”

“Yeah,” he nodded, “but let’s be honest, I’m just bringing the mood down and I don't wanna ruin your night. You guys have fun and thanks for the beer.”

“I wish you’d stay,” Dean just gave him a look that asked him not to argue, and Ash put his hands up in defeat, “but if you’re sure, then I’ll walk you out, good buddy.”

After saying a quick good night to the rest of the guys, Dean grabbed his shoes and headed out the door with ash at his side. They stood beside the impala for a moment, chatting about the new food items Ash’s mom was planning on adding to the menu at the Roadhouse, when a noise to Dean’s left had him turning his head. 

A figure in the dark was walking slowly down the driveway, pulling the garbage bin behind them, and when the figure walked out into the light of the street lamp Dean nearly had a heart attack. 

“No way.”

“What?” Ash asked, trying to see exactly what dean was looking at, but seeing nothing exciting.

“That’s him, that’s Castiel.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Monday, Castiel always hated monday. It was the worst day of the week. He usually worked from home and took the weekends off, but his dad’s construction company definitely did not have weekends off, in fact they did most of their work on the weekends. Which meant come monday, Castiel had a pile of work orders and other paperwork littering his desk and so monday’s were the only day he actually went into the office if he could help it. The only upside about having extra work during the day was that it always made his monday’s go by exceptionally fast, and before he knew it he was heading home. 

When he walked in the door, his brothers were in the same place they always were, with Gabriel baking some kind of sweet thing in the kitchen, while Balthazar hovered and ate them as fast as he could make them. Their other brother, Gadreel, who worked on their father’s construction crew, always got home later in the day and so Gabriel would have to hide a separate container for him, or else Balthazar would leave none for anyone else. 

And as he usually would around this time on a monday, Castiel placed himself at the counter with his brothers, beside Balthazar and across from the still baking Gabriel, and indulged himself in today’s treat. Sugar cookies. 

He grabbed one with the most icing he could find, and shoved nearly the entire thing in his mouth and asked between bites, “Was everything alright here today?”

“It always is, Cassie, you honestly worry too much.”

“Balthazar is right,” Gabriel added as he rolled more dough, covered in flour from head to toe, “everything is always fine, every monday. And you know, you could probably go back to working at the office full time if you wanted to. I’m here all day, my bake shop doesn't need me most days, and Balthazar doesn't open his club until midnight. So between the two of us-”

“Gabriel,” Castiel raised a hand to stop him, “I appreciate that but I won't put that on you and Balthazar.”

“You’re not putting anything on us, Cassie,” Balthazar reasoned, “we are offering to help because we are family, it's what we do.”

“And I know that dad always loves having you in the office to help out, and working from home for all but one day of the week isn’t good for you. You need to start getting out and actually having a life. You’re not the only one in the world in your current position and I-”

Before Gabriel could finish the doorbell rang, all three boys snapping theirs heads in the direction of the door, and with a sigh Balthazar stood from his seat. 

“I’ll get it,” he said, then tossed over his shoulder, “and don't you dare think this conversation is over, Cassie.”

By the time Balthazar had reached the door, the person on the other side had already rang the bell a second time, and before he answered the door he muttered to himself, “Someone’s impatient,” and when he opened it he was met with… flowers?

“Um… can I help you?” he asked, unsure of exactly who he was talking to behind the bouquet of lilies.

“Yes, sorry,” the man behind them chuckled nervously as he lowered them, “I’m looking for Castiel, is he home?”

Balthazar took in the handsome man before him, looking him once over, before a cheshire grin covered his face and he turned to yell back into the house, “Cassie! There’s a gorgeous man here to see you!”

Castiel got up from his seat, brows furrowed, with Gabriel tight on his heels. When he opened the door wider and walked past Balthazar he stopped so fast at the sight he nearly fell over. 

“Hiya, Cas!”

“You…” Castiel didn't even know what to say.

“Look, I just wanted to talk to you, I-”

“How did you find my house?” 

Dean smiled awkwardly and rubbed at the back of his neck, “I… I know this might seem a bit creepy, but my friend Ash lives across the street from you. I was there the other night with some friends from work and I saw you taking out the garbage when I was leaving.”

“This,” Castiel began and shook his head slightly, “this is very odd, Dean.”

“This is Dean?!” Both Gabriel and Balthazar tried to burst past him to get a better look at dean, but Cas held them back as he stared dean down.

“I just wanted to talk to you,” Dean pleaded, “I saw you at the park when we ordered food and I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since. And I know I may have jumped the gun by asking you on a date, but I just want to get to know you. So what do you say?”

“No,” and before he could say anything more he closed the door.

Both Balthazar and Gabriel stood there, jaws on the ground as Castiel just calmly walked back to his seat at the counter and took another cookie. When they were able to gather themselves, they rushed into the kitchen and instantly bombarded Cas.

“Why did you turn that gorgeous hunk of a man down?!”

“And he seemed so sweet,” Gabriel pulled the tray of cookies away as Cas went for another, trying to ignore them, “he doesn't even want to go on a date, he just wants you to talk to him.”

Cas gave them a steely glare, “I already told you, I don't have time to date or get to know someone.”

“Cassie,” Gabriel sighed, pinching his nose, “this is what we were talking about. You need to have a life, you need to go out and meet people, go on dates, even just make friends!”

Cas reached over and grabbed another cookie while Gabriel wasn’t looking and stood from his seat, “I have too much responsibility right now, and besides, once Dean found out the truth he wouldn’t want to date me anyways.”

And with that he left Gabriel and Balthazar to stand frustrated in the kitchen once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~

For the next week Dean showed up at Castiel’s house everyday like clockwork. Same time, four pm, with a fresh bouquet of flowers and the same proposition of getting to know one another. And everyday dean got the same answer, a firm no with the door shut in his face. Yet, he returned everyday without fail, until finally Cas decided that perhaps it was time to let the truth come out and maybe that would stop Dean from his persistent acts of desperation. 

Four came around all too quickly for Castiel and at the sound of the doorbell ringing right on time, he got up with an exasperated sigh and slowly walked towards the door. Both of his brothers were there today, lined up and waiting for him. 

“Can I help you two?” he asked as he passed them to get to the door.

“Gabe and I want you to give Dean a shot.”

Cas merely rolled his eyes.

“Hear us out, Cassie, before you shoot us down. Just go on one date with him, and if you really don't like him then fine, at least you tried, but you need to get out there.”

“I really don't, and now I am going to put an end to this once and for all.” The two boys looked to him with worry and confusion as he opened the door and was once again met with Dean and a fresh bouquet of flowers, today it was daisies. Dean opened his mouth to ask the same question he had been asking all week, but Cas raised a hand and stopped him before he could, “Before you say anything or try to futilely ask me on a date again, there is something I want you to know.”

“Whatever it is, I don't care,” he stepped towards Castiel with a new found glimmer of hope in his eyes, “I will take you as you are, no matter what, and I-”

“I have a son, Dean.” Dean stopped cold and just stared at Cas, “I am a father.”

Dean didn't say anything, just tilted his head, and with a final nod Cas closed the door. He then turned a knowing look on his brothers beside him and said, “And that is why I won’t give him or anyone else a chance. As soon as they find out you have a child, everything changes. If someone doesn't have time for my son, then I don't have time for them either.”

He walked away and left them standing speechless in the hallway again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Cas waited with baited breath as four pm came and went. Obviously he was right about Dean and that would be the end of the flowers and propositions. After a hard days work in his office, he made his way out to the kitchen to see what kind of treat Gabriel had made today and stopped when he saw his brothers leaning up against the wall by the front door. 

“What are you two doing?” 

“Waiting for Dean,” Balthazar said, matter of fact.

“He is not going to show up,” he said crossing his arms, “once they find out you have the responsibility of a child, all interest disappears. And besides, he has been here everyday at four, it is now almost four-thirty and he is not here-”

Just then the doorbell rang and all three held their breaths before Cas huffed out, “It's not Dean, more than likely someone trying to sell something.”

“Why don't you open the door and find out, baby brother,” Gabriel waved a flourished hand at the door and Cas walked over and opened it. It was the least he could say to say that he was shocked to see that it was in fact Dean standing at the door, again with a fresh bouquet of flowers in his hand. Today’s choice, roses.

“Dean, I…”

“Sorry I’m late, but I spent almost twenty minutes standing in the toy store trying to decide what a little boy would like to play with, and I settled on this,” he lifted his other hand and held out a blue gift bag and Cas found himself reaching out to take it, and Dean beamed when he did rather than rejecting it, “I wasn’t sure what he liked, or even what his age was, and since we are around the same age I guessed maybe five, no more than seven?”

“three, he’s… he’s three. I…” Cas found he was only able to stutter broken sentences at the moment, “You got him a gift?”

“Of course,” Dean nodded with a smile, “I couldn't leave him out!”

“Why?”

“Cas, I want you to like me, to give me the chance to show you that I am a good man, and that includes your son. He has to like me too in order for this all to work out.” Cas just stared at him, mouth gaped. “I told you I would take you as you are, that also means your son, and I love kids so it's all the better!”

A short moment of silence passed between them when Gabe’s voice was heard from somewhere behind him shouting, “Marry him!” and Cas laughed, snapping out of his daze.

“So what do you say, Cas? Will you give me the chance to show you that we belong together? Will you go out with me?”

“I… I thought after yesterday that you would stop doing this when you found out that I had a son, but you have pleasantly surprised me, Dean.” Dean smiled, and even blushed a little. “And I want to say yes but I have no one to look after my son. It's too late to call a sitter and my family all work and have lives of their own-”

“No! No we don't!”

The door suddenly opened further and both Gabriel and Balthazar came bursting out, and Gabriel placed a hand on Castiel’s shoulder, “We don't have any plans, we will watch the little guy and you two can go out!”

“I can’t always ask you to give up your time to watch my son.”

“Cassie, we are family, he’s our nephew, of course you can. And we would absolutely love to watch him,” Balthazar then turned to Dean with a smile and said, “come back in an hour and he’ll be ready.”

“Sounds great!” Dean was all but beaming rays of sunshine as he held the flowers out to Cas and he took them with a face red enough to match the roses. “I’ll see you in an hour.”

And Cas and the boys watched him leave the house, practically skipping down the driveway and to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later Dean was standing in front of Castiel's door again, though this time slightly more nervous then he was before. He had finally agreed to go out with him, to at least give Dean a chance to get to know him, and for him to get to know Dean. It was all he had wanted since the first moment he saw Castiel, and now that he had it, he felt like he was going to throw up. 

He took a breath to try and steady his raging stomach and rang the doorbell before he could turn and run, and Castiel's two brothers answered the door. 

"Dean! Come in!" 

The one with the accent reached out and took Dean by the arm and pulled him inside, the other instantly grabbing at Dean and looking him over. "You look great, Dean-o! Cassie will be ready in just a minute."

And as if on cue Castiel came walking down the stairs, a picture of heaven in Dean’s eyes. When he reached the bottom he didn't even have words to say as he stood in front of Dean, and it was one of Castiel's brothers who nudged him out of his trance. 

"You look great, Cas!" And he did, all done up in a tight pair of black jeans with a light blue button up, hair mussed just right. 

"As do you, Dean." 

"Doesn't he though!" Balthazar stepped forwards with Gabriel and both started grabbing and pulling at Dean again, "He's so handsome, Castiel, I'm a little jealous!"

Dean blushed, and Cas stepped towards him to bat his brothers hands away, "I don't know if they introduced themselves or just groped you, but it was probably the latter. These are my brothers, Gabriel and Balthazar. Sometimes they don't know how to keep their hands to themselves."

"Hi, nice to meet you both," Dean shook their hands, then turned back to Castiel, "you ready?"

He eyed Dean for a moment then turned to his brothers, "Are you sure you're okay to watch him? He's never been without me this late at night."

"He'll be fine, Cassie," Gabriel assured, "don't worry and just have fun with Dean."

Cas looked between Dean and back to the stairs a few times, giving Dean an apologetic look, "Whenever you're ready, Cas, take your time."

Cas couldn't help but smile, then looked to his brothers and took a breath, "He's napping right now, but if he wakes up and gives you any trouble just call me and I'll come right back." 

"We will be fine, now go," both Balthazar and Gabriel shooed them out the door. 

"Alright Dean, let's go."

Cas found himself smiling again when Dean held out his arm for Cas to take and led him down the porch steps and to his car. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

They found themselves at a lovely little diner. Nothing too fancy, but honestly just perfect for their first date. Dean had grabbed them a booth in the back, allowing them some quiet privacy to get to know one another. After they had ordered some food, Dean was the first to start asking questions. 

“So, tell me about yourself, Cas,” he leaned in and crossed his arms over the table, “tell me about your son. What's his name?”

“His name is Jack, he’s three, as you know, but,” Cas leaned in on the table as well, “Jack is not my biological son.”

“You adopted him.”

“Yes,” he nodded, “though it was under horrible circumstances.”

“My youngest brother’s adopted.” Cas looked up and met Dean's eyes as he explained. “Also not under the best circumstances. My dad’s a cop, and when I was eight and my little brother Sam was four, my dad came home one night with Adam. He was one at the time, and his family had been involved in some kind of accident. I don't remember exactly what, but he had no other family to go to so my dad brought him home, said he could stay with us for a while. And of course we all ended up loving Adam and with my dad being chief of police it was easy for them to officially adopt him a few months later.”

“That was very honourable of your family.”

Dean smiled at Cas, “My folks are good people, and we love Adam.”

“Adam was lucky to have fallen into a family like yours.”

“As is Jack's case as well,” Dean chuckled, “your brothers seem like the fun uncle types.”

Cas just shook his head with a grin, “They are crazy, but they all love Jack just as much as I do, and they were there to help me when I suddenly found myself a single parent.”

“If you want to tell me, you can,” Dean reached a hand over the table and placed it on Cas’s arm, “but if you don't want to then that's fine too.”

“I hardly think this qualifies as decent talk for a first date.”

Dean shrugged, “We’re getting to know each other, that includes the good and the bad.”

“I suppose you're right,” he took a breath then looked up to Dean as he explained, “Jack is the son of a very good friend of mine, her name was Kelly. The two of us had been friends since we were in kindergarten together, best friends, completely inseparable. After we graduated highschool I went straight to university, but Kelly decided to take some time off and travel the world. When we were twenty-two she booked a backpacking trip across Europe. She was supposed to be gone for three months, but she showed up on my doorstep not too long after she left and told me she found out she was pregnant.”

“It happened on the backpacking trip?”

Cas shook his head with a shrug of his lips, “I have no idea. Kelly never told me who the father was, or if she even knew herself, and I didn't care. I was going to be there to help her no matter what. So we found her a two bedroom apartment and we spent the next few months after that helping her to prepare for the baby. I helped her get the nursery ready, we had a baby shower for her, I even went to prenatal classes with her. She was just so excited for the baby and so ready to be a mother.”

“You guys were really close,” Dean gave Cas’s arm a squeeze and Cas laid his hand over Dean’s.

“We were, she was like family to us.” As he continued on with the story Cas found himself thoughtlessly stroking his fingers over Dean’s knuckles, it was comforting and grounding. “When Kelly went into labour she was at our house. We were in the backyard sitting by the pool when it happened and instantly I knew something was wrong. I know childbirth is a painful experience but it was different, she was in more pain then she should have been. So we rushed her to the hospital and the doctors allowed her to bring me into the delivery room. She wasn't in labour for long before she gave birth to Jack, and he was only in her arms for a few moments before alarms started going off and I could tell she was fighting unconsciousness. 

She suddenly handed me the baby and told me she wanted me to make sure I was the one who took care of him, that I needed to be there for him and make sure he had a good life. She told me I had to be his father. I didn't know what to say, and just before she passed out she called a nurse over and told her that the baby's name was to be Jack Novak, my last name.”

“She knew,” Dean stated with a nod.

“Yes, I think she knew, just as I did, that when she went into labour that there would be complications with Jack’s birth. And as the doctors were examining her and trying to solve the problem, she knew there was a chance that she wasn't going to make it.”

“It was a smart move,” Dean had since taken Cas’s hand in his own and was now running his fingers over Cas’s knuckles soothingly, “giving the baby your last name meant you wouldn't be denied custody even though you're not blood.”

“And that's exactly what the doctors told me,” he nodded, not able to look Dean in the eyes anymore, “because of what Kelly did before she died, I was immediately given custody of Jack and child services was never really involved.”

“Did they find out what the complications were?”

He shook his head, “After they took her to surgery I was left standing in the room, holding a baby, no clue what to do, and not too soon after the doctors came back in and told me that they did everything they could but she just faded. They don't know why the complications occurred or how, but there was nothing they could do. And so I was suddenly left with a baby, a single father in less than twenty-four hours.”

“Well, she chose the right man for the job,” Cas looked back to Dean and he flashed him a small smile, “she knew she could count on you to take care of Jack.”

“I would have done anything for her,” Cas lifted his free hand up to wipe the small tear trying to escape his eye, “and now I would do anything for Jack.”

“Does Jack know about Kelly?”

“I've told him about her, shown him some old pictures,” he nodded, “I didn't think I should dishonour her by pretending she never existed.”

“That's for the best,” Dean agreed, “he deserves to know who his mom was, she sounds like she was an amazing person.”

“She was, and I miss her every day, but I know she watches over Jack,” he smiled, then asked, “does Adam know about his parents?”

Dean nodded, “When he got older my parents told him about them. My dad pulled some old pictures from their files at the precinct, and they took Adam to visit their graves. He still goes occasionally, but he was too young to even remember them when they died. We’re they only family Adam has ever known.”

“And you've all lived here your entire lives?”

“Born and raised,” Dean smiled wide, “I can't imagine moving out of Lawrence. When did you guys move here? Before meeting you at the park that day, I had never seen you or your brothers around.”

“We moved here when Jack was six months old. Our house was already cramped enough as it was with myself, my dad, and my three brothers all living together, and with a baby added in it was just not doable. So we left Ohio and moved here, bought a house with enough space for all of us.”

“You have three brothers?” Dean was staring at Cas with furrowed brows, “I've met two, Gabriel and Balthazar.”

“The third brother you haven't met yet because he works with my dad at his construction company, they are both always out late, his name is Gadreel. He's the youngest, Gabriel is the oldest, then Balthazar, then myself.”

“And Gabriel and Balthazar, what do they do?”

“Gabriel owns a bakery in town, his store has been doing well so he only goes in when they need him to,” Cas laughed as he looked up and saw Dean practically drooling over the table, “I’m sure he would love it if you taste tested for him. And Balthazar owns a nightclub downtown, so he usually leaves around eleven and comes home early morning. And I work mostly from home as an accountant for my dad's company, that way I can take care of Jack.”

“First off, you guys are all so successful!” Cas smiled triumphantly, “And second, any time Gabriel needs a taste tester, and I do mean any time, sign me up!”

Castiel laughed, “I will make sure he knows. And what do you and your family do, Dean?”

“Dad still works as chief of police, my mom has never worked, she always stayed home and took care of us. Sammy, the middle child, is working towards becoming a big shot lawyer, and Adam, the youngest is in med school. As for me, I’m nothing special,” Dean shied away, '' I work with my uncle as a mechanic at his shop. I was never really one for school, so no hot shot job for me.”

Cas shrugged, “Lawyers and doctors are good jobs, but mechanics are extremely attractive.”

Dean perked up at that, squeezing Cas’s hand that he was still holding a little tighter, “You think so?!”

Cas leaned in and smirked, “Do you wear a blue jumpsuit and come home a little dirty sometimes?”

Dean just nodded.

Cas leaned in a little further as he winked and whispered, “Much sexier than any doctor or lawyer I know.”

He couldn't help it if he blushed a little, or a lot, at Cas’s words, and just after that their food arrived. With one last wink sent Dean’s way, and a deeper shade of blush covering his cheeks from it, the two of them ate their food and continued their night locked in conversation. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean pulled up to Cas’s house and parked the car, then he jumped out and ran to the passengers side to open his door for him and help him out.

“Thank you,” Cas smiled and allowed Dean to take his hand and walk him to the front door.

“So,” Dean began as he shifted from foot to foot while they stood on the porch, “did you enjoy the night?”

“I did, and,” Cas sighed, turning to look at the door then back to Dean, “as much as I love Jack, it was nice to have a night out, and maybe spending some time without me will be good for him.”

“Does that mean we get to do this again?” Dean asked, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

Cas smiled, “I would very much like to, but… but this has to go slow, Dean. I do have Jack to worry about and no matter what he always comes first.”

Dean reached down and took both of Cas’s hands in his, “It’s no problem Cas, we can work this at your pace. And as for Jack, whenever you're ready I would love to meet him. If we are going to make this work between us, because I really like you Cas, then I want Jack to like me too. He's as much a part of this as we are.”

“It means a lot to hear you say that, Dean,” he breathed a sigh of relief, “part of the reason why I haven't dated since Jack came into my life is because I was always worried that no one would see him in that way, as a part of the relationship, and I won't have him neglected.”

“He won't be, not while im around,” Dean smiled.

“You are a wonderful man, Dean Winchester,” Cas pulled on Dean's hands and brought him closer, “I am glad you persisted and convinced me to go out with you tonight.”

“Me too, Cas.”

The two leaned in further, close enough now for their noses to be touching, but Dean waited for Cas to take the lead. This was at his pace afterall and Dean was going to make damn sure he didn't do anything to push Cas away. 

“Good night, Dean.”

“Good night, Cas,” and it was Cas who tilted up and closed the gap, placing a sweet kiss on Dean's lips. 

It didn't last long, but it was more than enough for Dean at the moment, and when they parted he couldn't help the face splitting grin that covered his face as he watched Cas walk inside. 

“Call me tomorrow,” Cas said, turning back once he was inside.

“I will,” and Dean was already counting down the seconds until he could wake up and make a second date with Cas.

~~~~~~~~~~~

No sooner than Cas was able to close and lock the door was he very quickly bombarded by all three of his brothers. 

“How did it go?!” Balthazar was practically jumping on the spot waiting for an answer.

“Brother, I was surprised to find out from Gabriel and Balthazar that you went on a date tonight. Who was it with?”

Castiel turned his attention towards Gadreel, “I was with Dean Winchester, he’s lived in Lawrence his whole life, and the date went well. We… we are going to go out again.”

Gabriel was the one to freak out this time, practically squealing, “Aren't you glad we told you to give him a chance!”

“I am,” he blushed, “but how was Jack while I was gone?”

“He was fine, brother,” Gadreel answered, “when I got home he was still napping, and when he woke up he did ask where you were, but he settled with watching TV until bedtime. He's sleeping now.”

“I'll go check on him and then I am going to head to bed myself,” Cas quickly hung his coat then began up the stairs, “and thank you all for watching him tonight.”

“Any time, Cassie!”


	3. Chapter 3

It had been four months now since Castiel had started dating Dean, four wonderful months. Dean had turned out to be the perfect gentleman, he kept his promise of moving the relationship at Castiel’s pace, and was always interested in Jack’s wellbeing. Which definitely gained him some extra brownie points in Castiel’s book. And one afternoon, on a Saturday, when all of his brothers and even his father were home from work, as they sat at the kitchen table for lunch, he had made a decision.

“I think it's time,” he said to the table.

“Time for what, brother?”

“Time for Dean to meet Jack.”

The sound of a fork hitting a plate was heard over the sudden silence in the room, as well as the comical sounds of Gabriel faking a heart attack, and it was Chuck who spoke first, “This Dean must be a very special man,” he nodded, digging back into his food, “I can't wait to meet him.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was standing at Castiel’s door. He had been here many times over the last few months to pick Cas up for dates, but today was a little different. The night before, Cas had called Dean and said he wanted him to meet Jack. Dean was thrilled but also extremely nervous. Cas had told him that Jack was skittish and didn't take well to anyone outside the family, but in order for Dean and Cas to keep going on the way they were, it all came down to whether or not Jack liked Dean. And he wanted so bad for Jack to like him. 

He straightened his jacket and rang the bell, and Cas answered the door, though he was looking a little… distraught, and looking down Dean could see why. Behind Castiel's legs, with his arms wrapped tightly around them so Cas couldn't move, was Jack. 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said as he tried to take a step forward but was stopped by little hands grabbing tighter to his legs, “as I’m sure you’ve gathered, this is Jack.”

Dean looked from Cas back down to the blond head sticking out from his hiding spot and gave a little wave, “Hi, Jack, I’m Dean.”

As soon as Dean spoke, Jack pulled himself further behind Cas and hid his face completely. Dean pulled back, worry etched across his face, “I’m sorry, I didn't mean to scare him!”

“It's not you,” Cas gurnted, still trying to move, “he's just… this is my fault. I coddled him too much and now he won’t even so much as look at anyone who isn't me, my father, or my brothers.”

“He's shy,” Dean nodded, “I’m sure he'll come around eventually. When my dad brought Adam home he was shy too. But maybe if we play to his interests…”

Cas gave Dean a confused look as he knelt down to be eye level with Jack, rather than towering over him. 

“Hey, little man,” Jack peaked only one eye out from behind Cas’s legs, “I was going to take your daddy out to get some ice cream, do you wanna come with us?”

“Really, Dean?” Cas was thrilled that Jack was being included. It had always been a fear that if he dated Jack would be put on the back burner, but Dean seemed to be full of all kinds of surprises.

“Yeah, of course!” Dean smiled up at Cas, “It will give me a chance to get to know the little guy, and who doesn't love ice cream right?!” He then turned his attention back to Jack who was slowly but surely stepping out from behind Cas’s legs, enough so that Cas was actually able to get one leg free from his hold, “So, do you wanna come, Jack? There's also a super cool playground there!”

With Dean's promise of ice cream and a playground, he had managed to get Jack to fully step out from behind Cas, and he even managed to get a nod from Jack as an answer. It was an understatement to say that Cas was completely stunned, and so were his brothers as they watched from behind Cas. Jack had never so much as given anyone outside the family a nod and would actually go out of his way to avoid any and all eye contact. 

“Great!” Dean gave Jack a thumbs up then asked Cas, “Should we walk? It's not far.”

“Uh… sure-” and before Cas could even finish his sentence, Jack had let go of his legs completely, and walked past Dean to jump in his stroller on the porch. He actually let go of Cas while there was a stranger around and walked past him. Cas didn't know what to say or do. “I… I can't believe any of this.”

“It's good, right?”

“It's great, Dean!” Cas nearly screamed, “He… he’s never done this before. He actually answered a question you asked him, though with a nod rather than words, and he isn't clinging to my legs. This is amazing, he never comes around to anyone.”

Dean smiled, he was so relieved that it was seeming to be going well so far, “I’m just glad he’s not screaming or crying, I just want him to like me, he's a cute kid!”

“Well, if this is any indication, I think he might actually come around to you and eventually maybe even talk to you!”

“I can't wait!” Dean turned to look at Jack, still sitting and waiting patiently in his stroller, and took Cas by the waist, “Lets get him to the park before he changes his mind, and I did promise him ice cream.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

It only took them about ten minutes to walk to the park. When they got there, they went to the same building where Dean and Cas first met, and took Jack out of the stroller to go inside. They walked over to the ice cream counter and Dean decided to take a chance and push his luck a little, bending down slightly to ask Jack, “Do you want me to lift you up so you can see all the different ice creams?”

Jack very quickly turned away from Dean, pushing his face into the front of Castiel's legs and shaking his head.

“Hey, buddy, it's okay. One step at a time,” Cas smiled down at Dean, “but maybe daddy can lift you up then.”

He lifted his arms up to Cas and when he was up looked at all the different flavors. 

“Which one do you want, Jack?” He eyed Dean cautiously and Dean couldn't help but chuckle a little at the cute face, “You don't have to tell me, just point.” He eyed Dean for one more second before he turned his attention to the different flavors, then finally pointed to one. “You want chocolate chip, buddy?” Jack nodded without looking at Dean, then Dean turned to order their three flavors so they could head out to the park.

After they ate their ice cream on a bench in front of the park, Jack still remaining silent the whole time, Dean turned to him on the bench and asked if he wanted to go play at the park for a little while. Jack nodded and Dean said, “Okay, just stay where we can see you, buddy, daddy and I will be right here.”

Jack looked up to Cas who nodded, and he ran off to sit in the sandbox in front of them. 

Cas sighed and shifted closer to Dean, laying his head on his shoulder as Dean wrapped an arm around him, “Thank you for being so patient, Dean.”

“It's no problem,” he placed a quick kiss on Cas’s temple, “it's going to take some time for him to get used to me, it's only normal.” 

“I just…” he sighed, watching as Jack played quietly by himself in the park while other kids ran around together, laughing and playing, “I feel like it's my fault that he's so pulled back and shy. When kelly died I sort of spiraled I guess, became a very overprotective father, and I fear that my actions in always trying to keep Jack safe rubbed off on him, and now he's afraid of everything. Right now he won’t even go play on the swings, even though I know he loves them, because they are too far away from where I am sitting. So he’d rather sit in the sandbox where I am only a few steps away. And he won’t play with any of the other kids either, I… I am afraid that when I have to take him to school next year he either won’t go, or won't make any friends.”

“Cas, it's fine,” Dean assured him with a squeeze, “some kids just take a little extra time to adjust to change. I remember when my dad brought Adam home, Sam was pissed. He hated Adam, even tried to mail him through fedex once,” they both laughed, “it took nearly six months for Sam to come around to the fact that Adam was there to stay and that he was our brother, that he was family. But eventually he stopped hating Adam and now all three of us are really close. Jack just needs a little extra time and that's ok.”

“I hope you're right,” he sighed, “but even though it may not really seem like it, you're doing really well. If anyone else would have asked him to go to the park, even with the promise of ice cream, he would have refused. There must be something special about you, Dean Winchester.”

“I'll take that as a good thing,” he smiled down at Cas, “and for now we'll just keep it slow, I’ll keep trying to get him to come around to me and I’m sure over time he will. And I think we should start with the swings.”

Dean suddenly stood up and walked towards Jack with Cas on his heels. He took a step inside the sandbox and knelt down in front of Jack. He shifted slightly back from Dean, but Dean just smiled and softly asked, “Do you wanna play on the swings, Jack? Your daddy said you like them.”

Jack hesitated a second then nodded at Dean. “Okay then! I can push you if you want.”

Jack started to shake his head again and Cas stepped up beside Dean and pleaded, “Can Dean please push you on the swing, Jack, please?”

Jack just looked between them so Dean suggested, “Daddy can stand in front of you if you want.”

Jack contemplated the offer and it seemed to be okay and he nodded, he actually agreed to let Dean touch him to push him on the swing. Cas did not think that he would say yes, even after he practically begged him to, so this was a welcomed surprise. 

Cas was especially awestruck when Jack walked over to the swings and sat on one, even waiting for Dean to come over and push him, and not pulling away when Dean did so. Cas just watched as Dean pushed Jack with a smile on his face, he couldn't believe this was going so well, and it only made truer what he had said before. There was something special about Dean Winchester, and he was glad that he was all his.

~~~~~~~~~~~

A few weeks later and more trips to the park had still not gotten Jack to speak a word to Dean. Though he wasn't as skittish and would no longer hide when Dean was at the door, he still would not talk to him, and Cas was beginning to wonder if he ever would. Mind you, when Dean wasn't around Jack never stopped talking, he would talk Cas’s ear off all day. But as soon as Dean stepped foot in the house, Jack all but clammed up and just stared at Dean. 

It was just around a month after Dean had met Jack that they were having dinner at Cas’s house. Everyone was there and it was Dean's first time meeting Cas’s dad and youngest brother, Gadreel, and everyone was having a wonderful time. Cas was glad that his entire family liked Dean as much as he did. 

They were just finishing up dinner, and everyone was a little scattered at the moment. Cas and his father were standing at the counter grabbing desert. Balthazar and Gadreel were at the far end of the table, chatting about the new renovations Balth wanted at his nightclub. Dean was deep in conversation with Gabriel who was sitting on his right, talking about his newest treat that he wanted Dean to taste test the next time he came over, and Jack was sitting on Dean’s left in his highchair. Dean had insisted that Jack sit between himself and Cas at dinner so he could continue trying to get Jack to talk to him, but all he had gotten through dinner was the nod or shake of his head. 

While everyone was busy doing their own thing, Jack was sitting quietly in his chair sipping his juice from his sippy cup. And with one last tilt back of his cup, it was empty and he wanted more. With a quick glance to his daddy who was busy and not paying attention to him, he turned away and spied the jug of juice on the table… right next to Dean. But he wanted it.

In a small act of bravery, Jack reached over and tapped Dean on the shoulder then pointed to the juice jug, but Dean didn't turn around to acknowledge him. Instead he just kept talking to his uncle Gabe, so he tried again and still Dean would not turn around. He tapped his shoulder once more, but the tapping was so light that Dean wasn't even feeling it, and so he still did not turn around, and now Jack was getting frustrated. And in a fit of rage fuelled by the fact that no one was paying attention to him, Jack yelled out as loud as he could over everyone in the room, “Dean!”

The whole room went dead silent at the sound of not only Jack's voice, but Jack’s voice calling Dean’s name. He could have called anyone in the room, but he chose Dean. And everyone was now watching the two of them with wide eyes, including Castiel who had turned around in complete disbelief at the situation. 

Dean turned towards Jack, finally, and was thrilled at what had just happened but told himself to remain calm. He did not want to freak him out, and calmly asked, “What’s up, buddy?”

Jack held his sippy cup out to Dean with determination and asked, “Can I have more juice?”

It was a simple ask, but Dean was over the moon to help and took the cup from Jack, “You sure can!”

He filled it and handed it back to Jack who took it slowly, and a still stunned Cas managed to stutter out, “J-Jack, manners.”

Jack looked to his daddy then back to Dean and said, “Thank you, Dean.”

Dean smiled down at him and ruffled his hair, “You're welcome, little man.”

After he removed his hand from Jack’s hair, he reached a hand up to touch it and exclaimed, “My hair!”

Dean winched, worried he had just ruined whatever small moment they may have just had, and rushed to try and hold on to it, “Sorry, buddy, you want me to fix it?”

“Can…” he eyed Dean cautiously, almost unsure if he should ask, “Can you make it like yours?”

“You want me to spike it?”

“Can you?!” Jack asked, with a little excitement in his eyes.

“Sure,” Dean held his arms out in triumph, this was great progress, “does daddy have any hair gel?”

Jack nodded, “In the bathroom.”

“Can I lift you out of your highchair?” Jack nodded right away and held his hands up so Dean could pull the tray off, and even held his hands out for Dean to lift him onto the floor. 

Dean placed him on the ground and motioned for Jack to lead the way saying, “Take me to the hair gel!”

Jack lead the way down the hall towards the bathroom and Dean followed. Halfway there Jack turned and looked up at Dean beside him and actually reached for Dean's hand and took it, pulling him along. 

When they were inside the bathroom, everyone in the kitchen leaned in to look down the hallways just in time to see Jack let Dean lift him to sit on the counter, and Jack letting Dean run a comb and gel through his hair. No one knew what to say, so Gabe spoke first. 

“What the hell just happened?!”

“I…” Cas was still wide eyed watching the two in the bathroom, “I don't know.”

“He spoke to Dean! He actually spoke words, he let Dean touch him, let Dean do his hair, and held his hand!” Balth was shaking his head, not believing any of it himself, “He has never let anyone outside of us touch him, ever.”

Gabriel got up from his seat to stand next to Cas and leaned in to say, “I have said it before and I will say it again, marry him!”

“There must be something very special about Dean, it's obvious, Jack doesn't warm up to just anyone like that,” Balth turned to send a wink at Cas as he added, “I think you've got yourself a keeper, Cassie, don't let him go.”

Just then Dean and Jack came back into the kitchen, with Jack once again holding Dean's hand. When he saw Cas he let go of Dean to run over to him and gesture Cas down so he could whisper, “Now I’m cool like Dean.”

Though it wasnt so much a whisper as everyone heard it, then he just as quickly ran off to go show his grandpa and uncles his new hairstyle. 

Cas looked up at Dean as he started walking over to him and took Cas in his arms. Dean was smiling so wide and Cas was just in awe. “I can’t believe what you just got him to do. He's never…” all Cas could do was shake his head.

“I told you,” Dean said as he nuzzled his nose against Cas’s, “I was just going to keep slowly worming my way in, and eventually he would come around at his own pace.”

Cas looked up at the man in his arms with adoring eyes, “You're amazing.”

“I know,” he smirked and then leaned in to kiss Cas. 

A few seconds later Jack had made his way around the table while showing off his hair, and was now tugging on Dean’s pant leg. He looked down and smiled, “Yeah, buddy?”

“Can we go to the park tomorrow?”

Dean turned another huge smile on Cas and asked, “What do you say, daddy?”

Cas just smiled back as wide as Dean and answered, “If you want to, Jack.”

Jack jumped up and down a few times in excitement before grabbing Dean’s pants again, “Will you come, Dean?”

“You bet!” Dean pulled away from Cas for a moment to lean down to Jack, “You want ice cream too?”

Jack clenched his fists together and growled out, “Yes!” then ran off through the house.

Dean stood back up and watched the little guy running around, all excited about tomorrow's trip to the park, and was suddenly being turned by two hands on his face. He was met with cas’s smiling face and pulled into the sweetest kiss of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Time had seemed to be flying by now that Jack had finally come around to Dean. He and Cas had been dating for a little over six months now and everything had been going perfectly. Since the first time Jack spoke to Dean at dinner, a damn had been broken and now whenever Dean was around, the kid never stopped talking. He would talk Dean's ear off about everything and anything, and Dean loved every second of it. He even recently had started asking if Dean could push his stroller, though he still wouldn't let Dean hold him just yet, it was more than enough for Dean at the moment. 

It was currently saturday, and Dean had promised Jack they could go to dinner and a movie that night, so he was at home getting ready when the doorbell rang not once, not twice, but three times in a row, followed by a persistent knocking. “What the hell,” he muttered to himself as the knocking continued. 

He shoved the ingredients he had just pulled from the fridge for a sandwich back inside, and stomped his way to the front door, intent on giving whoever it was a huge piece of his mind and swung the door open, “Cas?!” 

Every bit of anger he just had washed away instantly and was replaced with a gut wrenching feeling when he saw the tears streaming down Castiel's face. He took his shoulders and pulled him inside, shutting the door with his foot and leading him over to the couch. 

He sat beside him and turned them both so they were facing each other, “Cas, what's wrong? Is jack okay?!”

“Jacks, fine,” Cas saw Dean breathe a sigh of relief, “it's… it's my mother.”

“Your mom?” Dean asked confused, “I thought your mom left when you were young? What's wrong with her?”

“She's dying,” he said, without even looking at Dean.

“Cas, i'm so sorry.”

Cas shrugged, “I just… I don't really know how to feel. On one hand she's my mother, but on the other she ruthlessly abandoned us without so much as a word and now all of a sudden she wants to see her children. I just feel like there is some kind of catch, like she has some kind of hidden agenda, but there's the younger part of me that wants to believe her intentions are good. I’m just so confused.”

Cas very quickly burst into tears again and Dean instantly pulled him into his chest, gently rocking them back and forth as Cas cried it all out. 

When Cas had seemed to calm down slightly, his sobs turning into light hiccups, Dean pulled back a little to ask, “So what are you guys gunna do?”

“My father thinks it would be best to go see what it is that she wants and get it over with as quickly as we can,” Cas then started to panic again as he continued, “and there lies the other problem. I do not, under any circumstances, want Jack anywhere near this situation, or her, regardless of the fact that despite all she has done she is my mother. I do not want Jack to know her. But I have no one to watch Jack! It's far too late to get a sitter for tomorrow, I do not know how long we will be gone for, and then there is also the fact that there is a very high probability that Jack will outright refuse a sitter. So I don't know what to do!”

Before Cas could dive much deeper into the very quickly approaching panic attack he was about to have, Dean said, “I’ll take Jack.”

“Really?” Cas eyed him.

“Yeah, absolutely!” Dean shuffled slightly closer to Cas, pressing their foreheads together as he spoke, “I've got your back, Cas, always, no matter what. So I’ll take Jack for as long as you need and you go do what you gotta do. Me and the kid will have a great time, and I know my parents would be thrilled to have a kid running around the house again.”

“Dean, I…” Cas began with a shake of his head, “you do not have to do this, please don't feel obligated. And… and you've never been alone with Jack before, I've always been with you-”

Dean stopped him before he could get any further, “This is not an obligation, Cas, I want to take Jack. I want us to spend more time together, so the two of us hanging out for a couple of days will be great. I love kids, I love Jack, I love you, so never feel stressed or scared to ask me for something like this, okay.” Cas was only able to stare lovingly into Dean's eyes, never had he ever thought that he would be blessed with such a man like Dean Winchester in his life. “And as for Jack and I having to spend time without you, it was bound to happen eventually, and I think this will be good for us, bonding time. We'll be fine, so don't worry, and if it makes you feel better you can call me whenever you want to talk to Jack, anytime.”

Cas continued to stare at Dean, contemplating the offer, but Dean could tell that he was already diving deep into the well of all the things that could, but would definitely not, go wrong. 

“Cas,” his eyes meet Dean’s again, “let me take him so you can do what you gotta do with your family. Let me help you.”

Cas finally nodded, letting out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, “Okay. Okay, thank you, Dean,” and he collapsed into Dean's chest and cried some more. 

After a few minutes of sobbing, Cas managed to get out a very weak, “I’m sorry Dean…”

To which Dean hushed him, running a gentle hand through his hair and whispered, “You have nothing to be sorry for, if you need to let it out then you let it out, I'm right here.”

As Cas continued to cry, Dean pulled them back slowly to lay on the couch together. He rubbed Cas’s back and placed sweet kisses on top of his head and eventually the two fell asleep like that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

It was completely dark in the house when Dean was gently shook awake. He startled for a moment, tightening his hold on Cas who was still laying on top of him, and looked around through hazy eyes.

“What…” he murmured as a figure came into view.

John moved himself closer to Dean so he could see him and whispered so as not to wake Cas, “Why are you guys asleep on the couch? Go to bed, y’all look cramped out here.”

Dean looked down to Cas who was still completely passed out in his arms, then back up to his dad, “Cas came over, he was having a bad day.”

“Everything okay?” John asked, concern in his eyes.

Dean shook his head, “His mom contacted them out of the blue today. She left the family when Cas was three and hasn’t been around, or even called since. They didn't know where she was until they got a phone call from a nurse saying that she was in the hospital and was dying, and that she wanted to talk to the family before she passed away. He's a little… stressed and confused.”

“No doubt!” Dean smiled as he watched John rub his hand down Cas’s head, smoothing his hair soothingly. When Dean had first come out, John wasn’t horrible about it but he also wasn't entirely on board either. But now that he had gotten over it, Dean was glad to see that he and Cas actually got along really well. “Are they going to talk to her?”

“They all agreed that they would go and hear her out, despite what she did to them when they were younger,” Dean continued as he shifted to slightly turn towards his dad, “it's going to be harder on the older ones though, since they spent the most time with her before she took off, and will have the most vivid memories of her.”

“Are you going with him?”

“No,” he shook his head, “Cas said they wanted to get in, hear her out, and leave. But…”

Dean was suddenly more awake now as John eyed him cautiously. “Yes, Dean?”

Dean sighed, “Cas was pretty stressed out about what to do with Jack since all his brothers and his dad are going, which left no time to get a sitter, and also Jack wouldn't take to a stranger watching him at all. It's just not an option. So I said I would take him for as long as Cas needed me to. I hope that's okay.”

“Okay?!” John just stared at Dean with wide eyes, and for a moment Dean worried that maybe he had made a wrong decision, “That’s fantastic!”

Dean let out a breath as his dad went on. 

“It's been so damn long since we’ve had a kid in the house, and to be quite honest your mother and I were beginning to wonder if we would ever have grandchildren!” John’s eyes lit up like it was christmas. “This will be great! And we’ve both been dying to meet Jack.”

“Good,” Dean nodded, “I’m glad you're on board. I just don't want Cas to stress out anymore then he already is.”

“When's he coming?”

“Tomorrow sometime,” Dean thought, “probably the afternoon. I’ll take Cas home in the morning and come back with Jack after they've left.”

“We’ll be ready for him then!” John was in his glory. “And Sam and Adam are coming home this weekend too, since it's a holiday! And the family reunion is this weekend, there's festivals all around town, we’ll make sure Jack has a great time.”

“Thanks Dad,” Dean placed a hand on John’s shoulder, “it means a lot to me that you're taking this as well as you are.”

John’s expression turned solemn for a moment as he bowed his head, “I know I wasn’t the best dad after you came out, and I’m very sorry for that, but Castiel makes you happy and so does Jack. Therefore I am happy as well. And they’re a good family, I’m glad to be a part of it.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

John smiled down at Dean then gave his shoulder a pat, “Now, you two get up into bed. He's got a hard few days ahead.”

“Yeah,” he nodded, “night, Dad.”

“Night, son.” John ran his hand down Casitels hair once more before he got up and walked up the stairs. 

When his dad had left, Dean reached over and grabbed his phone from the table. It was only ten but he cringed when he saw he had missed calls and texts from all of Castiel’s brothers. He very quickly unlocked his phone and called the first name he found and the voice on the other end was not at all happy when they answered.

“What the ever loving fuck?!” Roared the accented voice and Dean winced, “Why have a bloody phone if you're never going to answer it?!”

“Balth, I’m sorry, I'm so sorry!” Dean hurried to explain, “Cas came over all upset, we talked it out and then we passed out. We both slept right through every call, I'm so sorry!”

“Yes, well, we figured he was with you,” Balth’s voice came through a little calmer now.

“I meant to call you earlier and I completely forgot, I never even heard the phone.”

“It's alright, Dean,” Balth was almost laughing at Dean’s panic, “when neither of you were answering calls or texts I called your house. Mary answered and told me that Castiel was with you passed out on the couch, I told her to just leave the two of you there. But a phone call next time would be nice.”

“I’m sorry,” Dean ran a hand through his hair, “next time I’ll make sure I call before I pass out.”

“Best do!”

“How’s Jack? Is he alright?”

“He’s sleeping,” Balth sighed, “he was a little confused about why his daddy wasn't here to tuck him in but he's in bed now.”

“Good,” Dean nodded, “if Jack’s alright, and you're all good to watch him in the morning, I'll just keep Cas here for the night if that's alright?”

“Yes, yes! Just let him sleep, the poor lamb. Jack is fine here with us.”

“Okay,” Dean said, “I’ll swing by in the morning with Cas when he wakes up.

“Sure thing, though I think dad wants to leave no later than noon.”

“I'll make sure we’re there before then,” then added, “and thanks, Balth.”

“Anytime, Dean, now off to bed.”

Dean hung up with a smile and then sat up slowly, carefully maneuvering Cas so he could carry him up the stairs and to his bed.

He gently laid Cas down, peeled off a few of his outer layers, then after doing so himself he crawled in next to him. As soon as Dean was under the blanket Cas immediately curled into his chest and wrapped himself around Dean, and Dean held him there tightly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long guys but I'm back!! And I even have another update ready to go after this one <3 Enjoy!

The next morning Dean woke to the bed shifting violently, causing him to almost fall out and jolting him wide awake. Looking around for the fire he found Cas running around his room in a panic, grabbing his clothes and quickly dressing.

“Cas, what the hell…?”

Cas turned wild eyes on Dean, “Why didn't you wake me last night?!”

“You were sound asleep, and after everything that happened yesterday I thought you could use the rest.”

“I left Jack with my brothers yesterday and never returned home!” He ran both hands through his hair, tugging at it. “I left my kid!”

Dean could tell that Cas was a mere breath away from a mental breakdown, so he jumped out of bed and took Cas by the shoulders, trying to calm him. “Hey, hey baby, breathe.” Cas did as he continued, “I called Balth last night before taking you to bed. He was more than happy to take care of Jack and insisted you sleep here for the night, he didn't want to wake you either. It's under control, babe, we've all got you.”

Cas took a few more deep breaths, floored that everything he was worried about had already been taken care of, and the fact that Dean made sure Jack was okay and taken care of meant the world to him. “Thank you, Dean.”

“We’re in this together,” he looked Cas in the eyes, “the three of us. You, me, and Jack, I will always make sure you're both safe.”

The three of us, Cas thought, and smiled.

“Come on,” Dean said with a quick kiss to his lips, “Balth said that your dad wanted to be heading out by noon, and I smell food cooking downstairs. Once I've got some food in you, I’ll drive you over and get Jack.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as the Impala pulled up beside Cas’s house, the all too familiar hum of the engine hit Jack’s ears and he was running for the front door, Balthazar and the rest of Castiel's brothers right behind him. 

Cas saw Jack open the front door and stand on the porch, and he just as quickly jumped out of the car and ran to catch Jack as he jumped at him. 

“I'm sorry, Jack,” he said as he held him close.

“It's okay, Daddy,” Jack said into his shoulder, “I know you were sad.”

Cas squeezed him tighter as everyone came to stand around them, and Dean held his hand out to ask Jack for a high five, which he gave. 

Cas turned his attention away from them for a moment to address his brothers, “I’m sorry for disappearing.”

“It's alright, Cassie,” Balthazar stepped up, “sometimes you need to take care of yourself. We had Jack, and Dean made sure he was okay before you two went to bed.”

Cas leaned back into Dean and he kissed his temple as Chuck walked out to join them.

“Are you boys almost ready to leave? I'd like to get this over with.”

Cas walked towards the front door with Dean on his heels and said to his dad, “I just need to pack a bag for Jack.”

“Did you find someone to take him?” Balth asked.

“Yes, Dean has offered to take him until we get back.”

Chuck looked over at Dean with a smile, “That's very nice of you, Dean, and much appreciated. It will be soothing to know that Jack is with someone we trust.”

“What will you do about work,” Gadreel asked as he joined them on the porch.

“I work for my uncle, and I already called him and told him that I’d have Jack for an unknown amount of time while you guys were dealing with a family emergency. He was more than happy to give me the time off,” Dean shrugged, the perks of working for family, “it's just a mechanics shop, so Garth and Benny can pick up my slack and I’ll just owe them one when I get back. And my parents set up the spare room for Jack this morning and they can't wait to have him at the house.”

Everyone nodded at Dean, impressed, then Gabriel looked at Castiel and it did not miss Dean’s eyes when he very obviously mouthed, “Marry him!” causing Dean to blush a very deep shade of red. 

“Well, it seems like Dean has everything under control,” Chuck said as he gave Dean’s arm a pat, “thank you for this, it's a real weight off our shoulders knowing that you’ll be the one taking care of Jack while we’re gone.”

“It's no problem at all, and honestly any time,” he smiled, “we can't wait to have Jack stay with us!”

“Yes, Jack is in good hands,” Cas reached a hand back to rub at Dean’s cheek with a smile. 

“Hopefully we shouldn't be too long,” Chuck said with a sigh, “I don't want this to drag out any longer than it needs to.”

“Take your time and do what you gotta do,” Dean then turned to the rest of the group, “I’m just sad you guys are missing the annual Winchester family reunion barbeque.”

“As are we,” Gadreel said, “I was quite looking forward to it.”

“We all were,” Balth added with a frown.

“We’ll just have to have another one when you guys get back,” everyone lit up a bit at the thought, “I’ll let my parents know and we’ll set a date.”

“Yes! We will all be there!” Balth nearly yelled, the rest of the family just as excited as he was.

Everyone in the group let out a few fist pumps and cheers, and Cas turned to lean into Dean and whispered, “Thank you,” and Dean smiled and kissed Cas when he leaned in for one.

“Daddy?” Jack tapped on Cas’s forehead as he pulled back from Dean.

“Yes, Jack?”

“Are you going somewhere without me?”

Cas exchanged a worried glance with Dean before turning back to Jack and answering, “Yes, I am, but only for a few days. And this means that you get to spend some time with Dean at his house while I’m gone.”

“I can't go with you?” Jack looked near tears at the thought of being without his daddy or uncles for the first time. 

Cas didn't know how to respond, feeling a sudden hole in his chest at the tears welling in Jack's eyes, so Dean stepped in, “It's okay, buddy, we’ll have so much fun! You and me get to spend a whole weekend together doing super fun things! Me, you, Mama Mary and Papa John have a great weekend planned! There's gonna be a barbeque with my whole family, you'll get to meet my little brothers, we're gunna go to some festivals, we can have movie nights, and I promise that whenever you want to you can call your dad. You just ask me and I'll dial him up, okay? How does that sound?”

“What do you say, Jack?” Cas asked cautiously, “It sounds like a pretty fun time.”

“It does…” Jack seemed to be contemplating the idea. 

“So, Jack,” Dean leaned in closer, “you and me, all weekend, what do you say?”

Jack hesitated for a moment, looking between Cas and Dean, the entire family watching with bated breath and waiting for his answer. “Okay…” He nodded slowly to Dean, who smiled wide, “But you have to promise that I can call Daddy.”

“Whenever you want,” Dean held a hand over his chest, “I promise.”

“Okay then, we can go to your house.”

“Awesome!” Dean reached out for another high five from Jack, then he removed his arm from around Cas to see if Jack would go to him. He had lifted Jack from his highchair or stroller before, but so far Jack still would not let Dean hold him, but to everyone's surprise Jack leaned away from Cas and into Dean's arms. Cas and the rest of his family let out a collective breath of relief as Dean placed Jack on his hip and he didn't freak out. Sometimes Jack was even picky about his uncle's holding him, but knowing that he would willingly go to Dean was just one less thing Cas would have to worry about while they were gone. 

Dean gave Cas a smile then looked back at Jack for a moment to say, "That's a good little man! Now let's go get you a bag packed for the weekend," and the three of them hurried inside together. 

Cas quickly ran then up the stairs and into Jack's room. He grabbed the first backpack he found on the ground and started throwing in clothes and pjs from his closet. Dean on the other hand got stuck out in the hallway by Jack's room while Jack talked Dean's ear off. A quick peek out the door saw Dean smiling while still holding Jack as the young boy pointed to all the pictures on the wall and told Dean every story that went with them. 

He left the two of them out there to talk while he finished up with a few stuffed animals and Jack's favourite blanket, then grabbed them both and made their way back outside. 

By the time they got down the porch steps, Cas's brothers were just about finished loading the car when Gadreel came up to them with Jack's carseat in hand. "Brother, I figured Dean will need this for the weekend, I'm assuming he doesn't have one."

"I almost forgot!" Cas exclaimed as he took the seat from gad, "Thank you!"

"I was going to ask about that," Dean said and led them back over to the impala, "can't have my little man here riding without a safety seat, can we?"

Jack smiled and shook his head, then turned to watch as Cas strapped the seat into the back of the impala then turned back to Dean, "Do I get to drive in the impala?!"

"Sure do, buddy! We're driving in style this weekend!"

His smile widened and he kicked his feet in excitement as Cas finished up and stood in front of Dean to do a last minute check. "You know how to use the seat?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"And you've got his bag?"

"Yes, dear," he sassed a bit and lifted the bag from the ground to show him. 

""Ok," Cas nodded and counted things off on his fingers as he continued, "you know his favourite foods, he won't sleep without the blue Scooby-Doo blanket at night so don't lose it, he gets fussy when he's hungry so-"

"Babe, I got this. We're gunna be fine," he gave Cas a soothing smile and rubbed a hand down his arm, "please, go be with your family and don't worry about us."

He sighed and nodded, "You're right, I'm being slightly overbearing."

"Oh, is that all?" He joked.

"All aboard!" They both looked over to the car now filled with all of his brothers and dad as Chuck yelled and waved Cas over. 

They looked back at each other and Dean said, "Okay, that's you," then he looked to Jack still in his arms and said, "Say bye to daddy, Jack."

"Bye bye, daddy, I'll miss you," he leaned over towards Cas and gave him a tight hug before reluctantly leaning back into Dean. 

"I'll miss you too, Jack, but you're going to have so much fun with Dean."

Jack just nodded and tilted his head into Dean's neck. Then Dean bounced him a few times and said, "Alright, kiddo, let's get you in this car seat so we can show daddy that I know how to strap you in properly."

He leaned inside the car with Jack and in seconds he had him strapped in and ready to go, pulling a few times on the straps just to be sure. When he found no problems he nodded and smiled to himself, then looked up at Jack who gave him a thumbs up with a wink. He returned both, then he turned to Cas. 

He immediately pulled Cas into his arms and touched their foreheads together. "I'll miss you," he whispered against his lips. 

"I'll miss you too, and thank you again for taking Jack. I promise we'll be home as soon as we can.” 

"No rush, Babe," he rubbed their noses together, "take your time."

"And if anything happens or you need me for anything, just call me and I'll come straight home."

Dean just smiled, "Don't worry about us. I've got a great weekend planned for me and Jack, he’ll be so busy with activities he won't even have time to be upset that you're gone."

Before the two of them could say anymore, they were interrupted by Balthazar sticking his whole body out the back window of the car and shouting, "If you two don't lock lips and get this everlasting goodbye over with, I'm going to come out there and kiss Dean goodbye myself! Let's hurry it up and get this show on the road!"

He popped back into the car and Dean and Cas both laughed. "As much as I like your brother, I definitely don't want him to kiss me."

"Let me make sure that doesn't happen then."

He pushed up and closed the gap between them, kissing Dean long and slow. His arms wrapped around Dean's neck and Dean's around his waist as he pulled Cas even closer, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. After a few moments they both pulled back with a light smack, giving each other one last tight hug, then Dean turned him and urged him towards the car. 

"Call me when you guys get there, okay!"

"I will," he called back as he finally got in the back of the car. 

"I love you, Cas!"

"I love you too!" 

He waved to the family as Chuck pulled out of the driveway and turned towards where the impala was parked on the road. They slowly drove past Dean's car with a honk and Dean ducked into the car to tell Jack, "Wave bye to daddy." They both waved them off till they were out of sight and then Dean closed Jack's door and got in the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think! And if theres anything you guys would maybe want to see Jack and Dean doing for their fun weekend together, let me know and I'll see what I can do <3<3<3


End file.
